1. Field of the Disclosure
The instant disclosure relates to a carrier; in particular, to an LED carrier and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional LED carrier usually includes a substrate, a dielectric layer, and a metallic layer. The dielectric layer is disposed on the substrate, and the metallic layer is disposed on the dielectric layer. Due to the side wall of the metallic layer is always exposed to air, such that the exposed side wall of the metallic layer is easily oxidized. Furthermore, the chemical etching is usually used in the manufacturing process for forming the metallic layer, and the etching agent is easily resided thereinside. It leads to degradation of light output for the LED package structure.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive through industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.